


It's a mee, malario

by HeWhoHoosTheHah



Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [4]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoHoosTheHah/pseuds/HeWhoHoosTheHah
Summary: Itsa meA crackfic
Relationships: Boys in suspenders x Princesses
Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717606
Kudos: 1





	It's a mee, malario

**Author's Note:**

> I made something before this but when I tried posting it, it didn't work so yeh  
> I wanted to make it again but I was too lazy and probably angry  
> Besides, it wasn't even good  
> Anygays enjoy  
> Cause I aint gonna make this longer like the others

K so, ur this short chumby plumber guy on really wierd drugs, and urjob is to kill these walking mushroom things, kill these yoshi lookin guys but with shells, and more enemies until you finally go and kill this huge turtle dinosaur dragon thing and then save this princess that is named after a fruit

You also have other games that involve sports, parties, illegal driving, creating levels that will slowly make you lose your sanity the more levels you play and create, and games with you saving the princess but its a different version each game  
Oh yah your brother weegie also has 3 games with ghosts and stuff  
Alsobhave i told you that yoir first game was aboit you trying to kill this giant gorilla named donkey kong despite not being a donkey, also you saved a girl that isnt named aftr a fuit

Anyways the people you meet are weird in their own way  
I would love to tell more but laziness is contagious.


End file.
